Sigma (game)
Sigma is a game being developed by Chasen Lindsey (commonly known as UndyingNephalim) on the Pyrogenesis engine. General Information Sigma is being developed on the Pyrogenesis engine. It was originally developed as a mod for the Activision game Star Trek Armada 2, but Undyingnephalim switched to the new engine due to the greater gameplay and graphical opportunities it offered. Its main focus is the development of Seven distinct races for multiplayer, though once the proper tools have been developed a story driven campaign will shed light on a Sigma's plot. While Sigma's gameplay was originally based on space combat and expansion, its RTS gameplay is now ground-based, with a retro '80s Scifi aesthetic and plot strongly inspired by the film Brazil. Gameplay Sigma is defined as a tactical Real Time Strategy (RTS) game. Up to 8 players can command one of five (seven in the future) races and a fleet of units while managing infrastructure and economic aspects to support those units. While each race is distinct, all play with several key aspects: Resource gathering, base expansion, and unit construction. The five playable factions that have been announced for Sigma are: *The Eurokan Empire : A violent and religious group of reptilian beings that focuses on straightforward tactics and traditional RTS gameplay structure. *The Vederiction of Resource Alliance (V.R.A.) : The unity of Horovine that focuses on micromanagment, supreme versatility, and having a counter for all possible situations. *The Sov Consortium: A capitalistic society of insectoid beings that focus on expanding across the map at blitz speeds and spamming massive swarms of tiny and cheap units. *The Mylock Regime: A technologically superior race of purely mechanical beings that focus on unmatched mobility, intelligence gathering, and exploiting weak spots in the enemy's force. *The Ulant Union: The Socialist government of the Ekoset, a mysterious race of plants that focus on supreme defensive strategy and slowly expanding a single massive base structure as they 'crawl' across the battlefield. *The Central Military: The remnant government of the Jevorons, a race of spiritual and traditionalist Xenon-breathing lifeforms that survived the attempted V.R.A. genocide of their people. They can either focus on affordable rush tactics through the Remnant tech branch or defensive but expensive experimental ships of the New Age tech branch. *The Aabtani Superorganism: A superorganism based around Yorula crystals and the personality of the Jevoron scientist of the same name. The Aabtani have a very varied playstyle with a radial techtree. Plot Sigma charts most of the events that take place during the year-long First Zevestivan War. It is divided into four single player campaigns: * [[The Horovine-Jevoron War|'The Horovine-Jevoron War']] serves as both a prologue and a tutorial as players lead the V.R.A. invasion forces against the Jevorons. *[[Rise of the Empire|'Rise of the Empire']] gives players command of the Zevestivan as they follow Matriarch Kydora's sinister plot to topple the V.R.A. and initiate all-out war. *[[War of Economics|'War of Economics']] gives players command of the Sov Consortium as they follow the Overseer's attempt to expand into hostile territory and assure his race becomes superior to all others. *[[Approaching Storm|'Approaching Storm']] gives players command of the V.R.A. as they follow Commander Edward William Hawksin and Commander Soril Valash's attempt to expose Matriarch Kydora's warmongering plots. Soundtrack Sigma's soundtrack is being developed and composed by Stygian White. Development Sigma is being developed as a mod with no financial profit. It has been focused in stages to help streamline development. These stages include: *Beta 0.5: Features the V.R.A. as a full race add-on to Star Trek: Armada II *Beta 1.0: Features the V.R.A. and Zevestivan Empire with skirmish and multiplayer only gameplay. Engine has been transferred from Armada2 to Fleet Ops. Product will not require a disk for multiplayer as long as Fleet Ops is downloaded prior. *Beta 2.0: Features the five main races with skirmish and multiplayer only gameplay as a standalone release. *Sigma 1.0: Features all five races as well as the four campaigns as a standalone release. Effectively the final release of Sigma for ST: A2 before being ported to a standalone engine. Ownership Sigma has been copyrighted by Chasen Lindsey (The Undying Nephalim). All rights are reserved and legal action will be taken if anything pertaining to Sigma is produced without prior authorization. Release Beta 0.5 can be downloaded here: Sigma Demo on FileFront Beta 1.0 can be downloaded here: http://www.megaupload.com/?d=FZ608EOP NOTE: Beta 0.5 is not stand alone and requires Star Trek: Armada II to play. Category:Games Category:Index